The present invention relates to a brace primarily intended for localized immobilization of parts of the human body during treatment, and methods of facile application of the brace by the healing arts and related sciences.
Presently, when a sprain or fracture requires that movement of a member or muscle area be restricted for a prolonged period, casts or girdles have been the treatment of choice. While providing the support and stability required, these means are awkward, and time consuming to apply. They obscure the healing process for the physician, and create discomfort for the wearer. They limit the patient's activities, because they may not be immersed and are heavy or cumbersome. A serious drawback is their interference with application of medication to the covered site. Girdles and bindings confine more of the body than is medically necessary.